On Saturday, Ashley's parents gave birth to twins and named them Omar and Gabriela. When they were first born, Omar weighed 8.3 pounds, and Gabriela weighed 7.47 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Omar's weight + Gabriela's weight = total weight. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 15.77 pounds.